


Snooping

by heelnev



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, kinda?? they don't dorm or anything tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelnev/pseuds/heelnev
Summary: Snooping around in your friend’s room has its ups and downs. On one hand, you might learn some things about them that you never knew before, potentially making you like them more.On the other hand, you might learn something about them that causes you ridiculous amounts of stress. Combine that with the fact that snooping is completely unethical and rude, and you have a huge mess.





	Snooping

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't already obvious, I love this ship. And college AUs.

Snooping around in your friend’s room has its ups and downs. On one hand, you might learn some things about them that you never knew before, potentially making you like them more. Maybe you learned that your friend has a cute little collection of things like bottle caps or action figures from a certain video game series. Something like that is harmless and cute, and it endears them to you even more.

On the other hand, you might learn something about them that causes you ridiculous amounts of stress. Combine that with the fact that snooping is completely unethical and rude, and you have a huge mess.

This is the situation that Wade currently finds himself in, anxiously sitting cross legged on Neville’s bed. Neville had gone off to shower after they returned home from class that day, and he specifically told Wade not to look around or wreck his room while he was gone. Wade, like the good friend that he was, did exactly as he was told… up until he heard the shower water turn on, that is.

Wade didn’t want to disturb any drawers (he figured that would make it _too_ obvious that he was snooping) and instead decided to go with what was on top of Neville’s desk. At first glance, it seemed like there was nothing of interest--a few empty water bottles, some pens and pencils, and one of Neville’s notebooks. Wade was about to move on when he decided to skim through the book.

Neville was always scribbling in it during class, and Wade had assumed that he was taking notes, but there was something about the book that gave him weird vibes. Even though they were supposed to be just notes, Neville was always very secretive about its contents, refusing to show anyone what was inside.

Which meant that of _course_ Wade had to look in it the first chance he got.

It appeared to be a running commentary of some kind, Neville scribbling down the various thoughts that he had during the school day. Most of them were just idle, everyday thoughts such as, “I’m fucking starving” and “Why is this class so damn boring?”, but at the same time there was a certain charm about them. Wade found it cute that Neville actually wrote these types of things down almost like a diary.

He nearly dropped the notebook once he got a look at what was written in the margins of one page.

**if Wade could stop being so cute for 5 mins, that would be great**

Wade tried to convince himself that maybe when Neville had written it, Wade had just done something stupid and Neville was calling what he _did_ cute as opposed to referring to his physical appearance. Those hopes were slowly crushed, however, by the next line.

**note: google “how to stop crushing on your friend” when you get home**

Again, Wade tried to find a way around it, thinking that maybe Neville was talking about one of their other friends. Maybe he was referring to Zack or Drew! That would make perfect sense, seeing as Neville is friends with both of them and they’re both already in relationships. Neville wouldn’t want to crush on someone who is taken, so of course he’s going to want to nip this crush in the bud before it has a chance to cause problems.

**my Wade crush is going to be the death of me**

Fuck.

“Oh, God…” Wade tossed the notebook back down on the desk like it’d suddenly burned his hand. He haphazardly adjusted it so that it was in the same position as before and scurried over to the bed, trying to forget what he’d just seen. _Neville… has a crush on me? As in, he actually thinks that I’m cute?_

Now Wade was confronted with the dilemma of what he should do next: should he tell Neville that he knows about the crush, or should he suffer in silence and go about the rest of the day like nothing happened? If he chooses the former, then Neville might get angry at him for snooping and be embarrassed that his secret was discovered. That could end up making things worse. If he chooses the latter, then things should go on as normal, but Wade will have to live with the knowledge that his best friend likes him in _that_ way and things might become awkward between them.

This was also a tricky situation because the feelings were _mutual_ . Wade had felt the same way about Neville for quite some time now, but like Neville he’d also not been able to work up the nerve to tell him. This brought about a potential third option for what Wade’s next move should be: he won’t tell Neville that he knows about _his_ feelings, but will instead confess his _own_ and work from there. He wasn’t even close to being mentally prepared to do that, however. He didn’t expect to be doing any of this today.

Before he had any more time to think, Wade heard the shower water turn off, and he knew that he only had the few minutes that it took Neville to dry off to come up with a final solution. _Make things awkward? Get him angry? Suck it up and actually confess? Jesus, why can’t anything be_ simple _anymore?_

Footsteps were heard out in the hallway, and the bedroom door opened. Neville entered the room holding the clothes he had worn to class, having changed into something more casual after washing. “Sorry to keep you waiting,” he apologized, placing the old clothes in the laundry hamper. “I tried not to take too long.”

“You were gone for quite some time,” Wade replied, looking at the digital clock on Neville’s night table. “At least twenty minutes. It’s okay, though, I understand that you need your… alone time.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Eww, you’re gross.” Neville put on a look of mock offense before laughing.

“No need to be ashamed of it. I’m the same way when I know my parents aren’t home.”

“Like, I won’t deny that I do it when my parents are out, but I’m not gonna do it when I know you’re waiting for me. Come on, you know I’m not one to keep a guest waiting just because I need to jerk off.” Neville shrugged as he joined Wade on the bed.

“Good point. So then, why did you take so long?”

“I just kinda… got lost in the moment. The water felt _super_ good.”

“... You sure you weren’t getting off?”

“Would you stop that?” Neville gave Wade a shove. “Let’s move on to a different topic--what do you wanna do now?”

“That depends. How much time do we have left before your parents come home?”

“What time is it now?” Neville leaned over to check the clock. “3:15. They should be home around six or so, so we have a few hours still.”

“I’ll probably hang out here until they come back, if that’s okay. I’ll leave once you guys start dinner. Don’t wanna intrude or anything.”

“Wade, you know you’re always welcome to join us. I’ve told you this before. Mum’s been dying to see you again, she’d probably love it if you stayed.” Neville rested his hand on Wade’s arm, causing his heart to flutter.

“I appreciate it, but I gotta get home. Now that I think about it, I think I’m the one in charge of cooking tonight…” Wade scratched his head. “Not sure what I’m gonna make.”

“No offense, but I feel horrible for anyone that has to eat your cooking.”

“Yeah, so do I… We _might_ just order food tonight.” Wade wore a sheepish grin.

Neville hopped off of the bed.  “No, but really, what should we do? I’m bored.” He began to hunt around his room, looking for a game of some kind.

Wade found himself staring almost dreamily at him, sighing lightly. Now that he knew that his feelings were mutual, it was like he was seeing Neville differently. All of their overly-friendly interactions over the years suddenly made much more sense when you look at it from the perspective of them both having crushes on each other. The quirks of his that drew Wade to him in the first place were suddenly highlighted--the way his glasses fell down his nose, the way his tongue always poked out from between his lips whenever he was deep in thought, his dorky (yet cute) laugh… Wade felt like he was falling for him all over again.

“What do you think? Wade?” Neville called out to his friend, causing Wade to snap out of his trance. “You alright, mate? You were distracted there for a moment.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” Wade shook it off. “Don’t worry about it. Anyways, what’s up?”

“I was asking if you were up for playing Mario Party.” Neville held up the game box. “I know how much you enjoy it.”

“Oh, yeah! Let’s do that.” Wade grinned.

“Awesome! I’ll set the system up.” Neville put on a grin of his own as he put the box down for a moment, beginning to untangle the wires of the gaming system. “This might take a few minutes…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Wade assured with a wave of his hand. “Take your time.”

Wade went back to his previous thoughts, picking at his fingernails. He had ultimately decided that the third option would be the best one, although he had no idea what he was going to say. Hell, he didn’t even know how he was going to bring up the topic, let alone do the actual confession.

Yet another problem was the uncertainty. Yes, Neville had written all over his notebook how much he liked Wade, but what if he’s not ready for an actual relationship? What if this is just a lighthearted little crush that he didn’t expect anything of? Neville may find Wade cute, but it might be a case of him wanting to appreciate and admire him from afar as opposed to getting close with him. The problems just kept piling up.

Wade was brought back to reality by Neville suddenly grabbing his shoulders, gazing into his eyes. “Hey! Pay attention.”

“S-Sorry, my bad,” Wade quickly apologized, noticing that the game’s title screen was already pulled up on the television.

“Wade,” Neville said and lowered the volume down until it was completely off, sitting back down on the bed and crossing his legs, “I want you to tell me what’s going on. This is the second time now that you’ve been completely lost in thought. If there’s something bothering you, you can always tell me.”

“I already told you that it’s nothing to worry about.”

“I’ve known you since we were in high school, Wade. I can tell when something’s wrong. Please, just talk to me.”

Wade clicked his tongue, swallowing. “Nothing’s gettin’ past you, eh?” He sighed, taking a second to find the words before speaking again. “Neville, do you like anyone at the moment?”

“Do I--What?” Neville was clearly caught off guard by the question.

“Do you like anyone? As in _like_ like.”

“ _Like_ like…”  Neville echoed, clearing his throat as his cheeks grew rosy. “This is… a pretty random question, y’know. But… yes, I do. What about you?”

“Same,” Wade replied.

“Is that what’s got you all distracted? The fact that you have a crush?” Neville was smiling, but there was a part of it that looked sad--like he didn’t expect that the man who caught Wade’s eye was him. “Aww…”

“Yep,” Wade sighed, chewing his lip.

“Well, tell me about him!”

“Oh, well… He’s, uh…” How should he put this? “He’s a really nice guy. Cute, too.”

“How cute? What’s he look like?”

“Well, he’s short.”

“That doesn’t narrow it down, Wade. You’re taller than pretty much everyone that we know.”

“That’s true.” Okay, so he was going to have to be more descriptive. _Don’t screw this up, Wade…_ “He’s got long hair and a bit of an attitude, but that’s part of his charm.”

“That kinda sounds like Drew…” Neville held his chin, looking up towards the ceiling and thinking. “But he’s already with Zack, isn’t he?”

“Ew, I’m not talking about him.” Wade made a disgusted face. “Please, I love Drew, but not like _that_. He was made for Zack.”

“Tell me more, tell me more!” Neville was enthusiastic, lightly shaking Wade’s arm. Despite his earlier sadness, he seemed to be in good spirits.

“Why don’t you tell me something about _your_ crush? I’ve already told you a little bit about mine.”

“O-Oh, I don’t think you’d be interested in hearing me talk about the guy I like…” Neville looked down towards his lap. “You know I’m not good at talking about my feelings… I’d rather we just discuss yours.”

“That doesn’t seem very fair. Come on, can you at least gimme a hint?” Wade began to shake Neville’s arm the same way that Neville did to him earlier. “You don’t have to say his name or anything. Just tell me one thing.”

“One thing, huh? Well…” Neville paused. “He’s taller than me.”

“What?” Wade squinted. “But pretty much every guy we know is taller than you. You’re so short.”

Neville looked back up at Wade and winked. “I know.”

“You little bastard.” Wade frowned. Well, technically that was only one thing. “So now you know that the reason why I’ve been so distracted is because of my crush. Do you have any advice on how I could, y’know, tell them how I feel? Like, how would you want someone to tell _you_ that they like you?”

“Personally, I’d like it if they were upfront with me,” Neville explained. “I’d rather they just come right out and tell me instead of playing stupid little games.”

“So you would want them to just ask you out?”

“Yeah, exactly. I would want them to walk up to me and say, ‘Do you wanna go out with me?’ It’s simple and easy.”

“Okay…” Wade took a deep breath. “In that case… Do you wanna go out with me?”

Neville froze, his eyes wide as saucers as he processed what Wade had just done. “... What?” He whispered. “What did you say?”

“I said, do you wanna go out with me?” Wade couldn’t help but get the feeling that he messed something up. He expected Neville to be shocked, but something about this reaction seemed a little… much.

“I-I, uh… W-Wait, _I’m_ the guy that you like?” Neville was in complete disbelief, his face as red as a beet. “Me? Really? Of all people, _me_?”

“Yes, you,” Wade replied, smiling softly down at him.

“I don’t even know what to say…” Neville swallowed. “I… damn…”

“Do you… feel the same way about me?” Wade asked, even though he already knew the answer. He wanted to hear Neville say it himself so that he knew it was real.

“I--Yes! Yes, yes, absolutely!” There it was, words tumbling out of a nervous Neville’s mouth. “I’m just so shocked… I wasn’t expecting any of this.”

“You like me, too,” Wade said, as if by saying aloud it would affirm it to himself. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

“I’ve wanted to tell you for so long now,” Neville said, “but I never got the chance. There was always something that kept me from doing it. Someone would always come barging in right at the last minute.”

“There’s no one here to interrupt us now.” Wade grabbed one of his hands. “You can say whatever you need to say.”

“I like you.” Neville squeezed his hand back. “I’ve liked you for so damn long, and God it just… feels so good to finally get it off my chest.” He looked relieved, as if a weight had just been lifted off of his shoulders.

“Same here.”

Silence fell, the two of them sitting there looking at each other fondly. “So, um…” Neville cleared his throat, his face still red. “What do we do now? Do we, like… kiss?”

“I don’t see why not.” Wade shrugged, smiling.

“Wow, okay.” Neville sat up on his knees so that he and Wade were eye level, looking even more nervous than before. “Bear with me, please. I’m a little nervous…”

“Nothing to be afraid of, Nev.” Wade brushed a strand of hair behind Neville’s ear. “It’s only me.”

Neville grinned at that, and he wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck, slowly leaning forward and finally pressing their lips together.

Sometimes, snooping can be a good thing.


End file.
